1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toiletry devices and particularly to devices for dispensing toothpaste.
2. Background
Tooth cleaning materials are presently sold in three forms: powder, a cream paste and a liquid paste. The powder form is relatively old in origin and may use many different materials such as common house salt. A powder tooth cleaner material would most likely be dispensed from a box or metal can container.
Cream toothpastes vary according to their proprietary and patented compositions and are dispensed in a variety of containers such as squeeze tubes and pumps. They have also, in a number of patents, been contained in the handle of a toothbrush or in an attachment to a toothbrush, and are dispensed by mechanically activating release of the paste, which is forced into the head of the toothbrush.
Liquid toothpastes also vary according to their proprietary compositions as do cream toothpastes. However, liquid toothpastes have not been as convenient to transport and dispense as have cream toothpastes. They are typically sold in containers which must be kept upright when opened, to avoid spillage. Some liquid toothpastes are dispensed in pumps, similar to those used four dispensing hand soaps or creams. These pumped liquid toothpastes, while being more convenient to use than the simple container toothpastes, must have the pump head locked in place for packing in travel, and are generally not favored by those traveling by air because of probable leakage while airborne.
There is therefore a need for a non-spill liquid toothpaste dispenser that is suitable for travelers, particularly those who travel by air, and which will not leak fluid in any orientation. There is also a need for a refillable liquid toothpaste dispenser that looks good, stands upright and can be used easily anywhere.